Malditos Zapatos
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Un día de tormenta Hinata sale a encontrarse con unas amigas, aun sabiendo el riesgo decide ponerse unos tacones, pero no calculó bien que al hacerlo tendría que debérle un favor a alguien, un tanto especial; Sasuke Uchiha, el rey. (UA) SasuHina. Cap 4. ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Ampollas

**¡Hola! He vuelto cargada de energías e ideas, espero que les guste mi nuevo Fic y que me den su opinión. Si hay algo que no se entiende, por favor díganmelo y con mucho gusto les contestaré. ¡Bueno espero que les guste!**

Declaimer: Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, tan sólo el argumento del fic. 

_ **Malditos Zapatos **_

**_1. Ampollas:_**

_La lluvia caía con fuerza, el horizonte se desdibujaba entre las cortinas de agua que aparecían a cada paso que daba. Sabía que debía dejar de correr, que era más probable que terminara tirada en el suelo y no sentada en la silla con sus amigas. Pero aún así, sabiendo el riesgo que tenía, siguió corriendo..._

_El restaurante parecía una meta lejana cuando se detuvo debajo de un toldo; la lluvia se había vuelto peligrosa, el cielo rugía y sentía como toda la ropa mojada le quemaba la piel. Era absurdo seguir corriendo cuando el mundo entero se ponía en contra ella. Suspiró frustrada y miró el reloj, la aguja pequeña marcaba menos cinco, aún tenía tiempo de sobra, pero sentía la extraña necesidad de llegar antes que todos, quería hacerlo, pero ese día parecía imposible cumplir su ridícula obsesión. Dejó de mirar la hora y se concentró en comprobar si sus pies, mojados estaba cómodos en esos zapatos._

_A pesar de no tener una gran pasión por la moda, aquel delicado complemento de color canela, le habían enamorado. Era nuevos, por lo que la suela aún estaba dura y la tela todavía no había cedido, por lo que tenía absolutamente todos los números para salir con una herida. Probó de sacar un pie, y al volverlo a meter sintió como una de las costuras del borde del mismo, le rozaban una pequeña ampolla que amenazaba en crecer... por primera vez en su vida, meditó la posibilidad de llegar tarde a una cita. _

_El tiempo había mejorado totalmente, las nubes habían desaparecido del cielo y las calles volvían a tener una cierta vida. Todos menos ella parecían felices; caminaba con pasos largos y rápidos hacia el restaurante que había quedado, pero a pesar de la insistencia de su cerebro, sus extremidades parecían no entender la emergencia de la situación, por lo que se movían con lentitud y calma. A cada paso que daba sentía como la ampolla le rozaba el borde del zapato, como ésta estaba tentada en explotar, y como ese pequeño hecho anularía totalmente cualquier otro plan que ella tuviera. Se detuvo durante un momento, medito el tiempo de llegada hasta su destino y evaluó si el sufrimiento que pasaría compensaría su quedada con sus amigas. Cerró los ojos y al terminar comenzó a correr, pequeño hecho que lamentaría el resto de su vida; uno de sus nuevos zapatos quedo atorado en una alcantarilla, provocando que todo su cuerpo se abalanzara contra el suelo mojado y sucio. Con los ojos abiertos y asustados esperó a ver las baldosas en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera notar los puntitos de suciedad sintió que su mundo se detenía. Alguien le sujetaba de la cintura, haciendo presión hacía arriba y logrando levantarla totalmente... **¿Se encuentra bien?** Escuchó detrás de ella al estar totalmente parada y descalza. Giró su cabeza con lentitud hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos oscuros, acompañados de un rostro perfilado y de un tono pálido casi enfermizo. Ese misterioso rostro tenía cabello oscuro y algo desordenado, además de una curva sonrisa un tanto superficial. Ella notó al acto la falsa preocupación de aquel sujeto, se separó de el con una leve reverencia y sujetó su zapato muerto y el sobreviviente, y con la cabeza bien alta y digna siguió su camino. **¿Realmente se encuentra bien?** Volvió a insistir la voz del sujeto. Ella no se giró, pero comprendió que él estaría lo suficiente cerca de ella para no tener que gritar. No se consideraba una persona desagradecida y mucho menos maleducada, pero aquel hombre tenía una extraña aura que le causaba rechazo. Intento ignorarlo, pero visto la insistencia giró sobre sus talones y le encaró..._

_- Estoy bien, gracias...*sonrió de forma forzada, volvió a hacer una reverencia y siguió caminando._

_Al no volver a escuchar ninguna pregunta más, respiró tranquila y continuó con su marcha, esta vez más cómoda y asqueada. Ya veía el restaurante a pocos metros de ella, cuando metió accidentalmente el pie dentro de un charco, haciendo que toda su ropa se manchara de barró y al mismo tiempo debido al susto se echara para atrás. Esperaba una vez más el impacto contra el suelo, pero jamás llegó y tuvo ese extraño sentimiento que aquel desconocido volvía a estar tras ella. Mucho antes de poder gritar ya se encontraba en sus brazos, observando desde bajo la barbilla de él, su rostro; reía con cierta suficiencia y seguridad, como aquella persona que acaba de ganar algo. Tuvo unas ganas terribles de gritar, e insultarle, pero era una señorita, era la sucesora de la empresa Hyuga, no podía permitir causar ningún escándalo público, y ya para su desgracia dejaba mucho que desear su apariencia. Se guardó el orgullo y con voz suave y dulce dijo..._

_- Suélteme por favor._

_- ¿Esta bien?- preguntó una vez más ese hombre, con aquella sonrisa y frialdad que la irritaba. _

_- ¿Se puede saber que hace?- bufó exasperada._

_- Intento ser amable- contesto el sujeto sin cambiar la expresión cálida y falsamente amable.- pero usted señorita no me deja..._

_- Es que no necesito su ayuda...- reprochó con suavidad e intentando mantener las maneras educadas, como si fuera una princesa. _

_- ¡Oh! ¿En serio?_

_La sonrisa que dibujo en el rostro el hombre fue terrible, y ella lamentó haber dicho todo lo que dijo. Sin ningún avisó y escrúpulos, el la soltó. Calló al suelo con el trasero y con uno de los pies debajo; se escuchó como el hueso crujió y al acto un pequeño y agudo gemido de los labios de ella. _

_- Ahora... ¿necesita ayuda?- preguntó con una increíble suficiencia y con una pizca de preocupación real._

_Aunque tenía ganas de hacerle comer sus palabras, suspiró e intentó relajarse antes de aceptar la oferta. Por mucho orgullo que tuviera, tenía seguramente el pie fracturado, y el orgullo no le ayudaría a ir al médico, por lo que con su dignidad por el suelo, se dejó sujetar en brazos y llevar hasta el hospital más cercano. _

_A pesar de que el hombre era antipático, prepotente, cínico y todo los adjetivos descalificativos que conocía, en sus brazos se sentía extrañamente cálida, su aroma dulce y ácido al mismo tiempo, era reconfortante y aquella voz grave y ronca le hacía olvidar durante pequeñas fracciones de momento, todo lo que le preocupaba. _

_Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba dentro de un cubículo de la sala de urgencias, con el pie herido sobre una almohada y siendo acariciada en la cabeza por el hombre..._

_- Soy totalmente pobre ¿sabe?- mintió, a sabiendas que su cara era bastante conocida._

_- No me interesa el dinero...-contestó éste, sin parar de acariciar su largo cabello azul oscuro._

_- ¿Qué pretende hacer?- quiso saber mientras disfrutaba secretamente de aquellas caricias. _

_- He decidido ser amable con la gente..._

_Antes de que pudiera pedirle una explicación ante esas palabras, un doctor había entrado al cubículo. Examinó su pie, y puso bastantes caras diferentes durante el minuto que sujetó lo sujeto. Después de veinte minutos de escáners, pruebas, rayos y manos diferentes acariciando su pie, le decidieron poner una escayola, por lo que cuando salió del hospital y llegó al restaurante, su presentación era de todo, menos bonita y elegante. Estaba apunto de entrar y sentarse con sus amigas, cuando el sujetó le sujeta del codo y le susurra al oído..._

_- Me debes un favor..._

_Y como si hubiera comentado el clima, sonrió hizo una reverencia de cabeza y se marchó, dejándola totalmente desconcertada y con los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Aguantó la rabia, y cojeando llegó a la mesa, se sentó y se juró disfrutar de esa vela junto a sus amigas de facultad._

* * *

Realmente quería poner un "Continuará" pero... no me dio el oremus. ¿Y bien?¿Les gusto?


	2. El Rey

**¡Ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como yo al escribirlo! ¡Gracias por leer!**

_2. El Rey:_

_La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, grande y hermosa, a pesar de estar rodeada de gruesas nubes oscuras, su luz resplandecía por lo alto del firmamento. Sentada, observando al astro se encontraba ella, probando de encontrar alguna manera de liberarse de aquella cadena invisible que le ligaba aquella escayola. Pero era imposible, ese sujeto era como la luna; fuera donde fuera el estaría ahí, brillando y recordando que le debía un favor._

_Una vez más, maldijo aquel día que decidió ponerse aquellos estúpidos zapatos..._

_Los pasillos de la facultad eran largos, oscuros y sin ningún encanto, más que los cuadros de estrellas o planetas. Hinata frunció el ceño y siguió cojeando por aquel lugar solitario, antes de entrar a sus clases, quería encontrar aquel hombre, exigirle que le liberara de aquella estúpida carga y así volver a ser feliz. No podía vivir sintiendo que debía un favor a semejante engendro. Se enojó más y supo que su cara, sería un completo jardín de arrugas, por lo que relajó las expresiones y respiro profundo, al llegar nuevamente a la luz y a una zona llena de personas, decidió buscar aquel hombre de aspecto pálido y cabello oscuro; Sasuke Uchiha, el rey. A pesar de no compartir ninguna clase, lo conocía como si hubiera compartido pañales con él. La familia Uchiha y la familia Hyuga durante generaciones habían estado haciendo negocios, por lo que le gustara o no, aquel nombre le resultaba familiar, y para darle más inrri, en su facultad estudiaba el hijo menor de aquella enorme y rica familia. Y como había pensado noche atrás, como la luna misma, brillando entre la oscuridad apareció él; vestía demasiado llamativo para ser considerado algo normal. Sin darse cuenta volvió a fruncir el ceño. **¿Y yo le debo un favor a eso?** Gimió horrorizada para sus adentros, cuando lo vio acercarse y recordó una vez más como en poco tiempo había llegado a odiarle tanto... _

Los pasillos de la Universidad están atascado, un grupo de gente esta rodeando a alguien, y este alguien tan sólo se queda quieto, haciendo que mi marcha se pare totalmente, y haga que me tambalee con las muletas. Estoy apunto de caer, cuando un hombro cálido choca contra mi. Siento que un olor me quema la punta de la nariz, luego que el estómago se me gira y por último veo aquellos ojos fríos.

- Hola, princesa...- sonríe mientras me sujeta de los hombros para estabilizarme- Creo, que me debes...dos favores ¿no?- dice con una mueca de burla y una fría sonrisa.

Quiero gritarle, jalarle de los pelos y sobre todo, darle con la muleta. Si no fuera por él, seguramente yo no estaría con una muleta. Sonrió con una increíble frialdad e hipocresía, mientras le agradezco su amabilidad, luego con mi orgullo escrito en mi cara sigo caminando.

La cafetería esta llena, pero estoy sentada en una mesa totalmente sola. Sonrío alegre y comienzo a degustar mi plato de fideos. Escucho unas risas, luego unos gemidos y por último veo aquel engendro de la naturaleza sentarse delante mía.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto con una cálida voz y una angelical sonrisa.

- Me debes dos favores... -sonríe- ¿No es gracioso?

- No, realmente no lo es...-contestó y sigo pendiente de mis fideos.

- Tienes carácter, pensé que la heredera de los Hyugas era un claro ejemplo de Yamatonadeshiko...-comenta divertido- ¿Te saltaste la clase de buen comportamiento?

Estoy apunto de clavarle un palillo en el ojos, pero vuelvo a respirar una gran cantidad de aire, apreto mis puños sobre los palillos y le sonrió con la sonrisa más afilada y de basilísco que tengo. Éste sonríe aun más divertido y antes de irse me susurra **Quiero un café, al salir de la Universidada. Ese será mi primer favor.** Y una vez más, sin esperar a que yo reaccione se va, con aquellos pasos ágiles y llevándose su fuerte luz a otro lugar.

Estoy irritada, me duele el pie, llueve y ese imbécil aún no aparece. Tengo un vaso de café hirviendo en mis manos, y como el cretino no aparezca me lo bebo. Miro el reloj, y siento que mi obsesión por llegar a todos los lugares pronto comienza a hacerme efecto. Tengo clase de Ikebana, no puedo llegar tarde. Dejo de mirar la hora, y al hacerlo tengo una pared delante de mi. Asustada dejo caer el café, y antes de que el recipiente pudiera dar la vuelta, una enorme mano lo sujeta y frena lo que hubiera sido una horrible quemadura...

- Ahora son tres.

_Bufó indignada al recordar que tan sólo en un día, había acumulado dos favores, y de lo que llevaba de semana, había acumulado cinco más. Estaba pensando en el homicidio como una opción de escape, pero era consciente que si lo hacía, el nombre de su familia quedaría manchado, y eso no era recomendable. Seguía siendo la heredera de la Familia, y cuando se graduara tendría el gusto de dirigir el mayor centro de Astronomía de todo Japón. ¿Cómo rechazar semejante oferta? Aguardó un minuto a que sus instintos asesinos se calmaran, y se abrió paso entre el tumulto de personas. Notó como unos ojos oscuros se posaban sobre ella, y acto después una mano se deslizaba por sus hombros y le acercaban a él. Se alegró de llevar las muletas y logro distanciarse de el en poco tiempo..._

_- ¿Qué haces?- exigió saber ella, mostrando su enojo._

_- Me cobro mis favores, es algo obvio ¿no?- murmura como si fuera una loca._

_A esa afirmación ella no tenía ninguna réplica, por lo que como buena Yamatonadeshiko bajo la cabeza y escuchó las órdenes de su señor. Cuando éste ya estuvo satisfecho y ella se pudo marchar, atacó sin miramientos a un cubo de basura. Éste quedó totalmente destrozado y con la basura por el suelo. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo tirado y echarle la culpa al Uchiha, pero para su desgracia, había sido bien educada, por lo que frustrada bajo al suelo y lo comenzó a limpiar. Mientras limpiaba la porquería, deseó que en la próxima visita al médico le dijera que le podían sacar ese maldito yugo, y de alguna forma se liberaría de los absurdos favores que tenía con el Uchiha. _

_Las diez de la mañana, la sala de espera de la clínica estaba vacía, no había más gente que ella y su madre. Midori Hyuga, era la perfecta nadeshiko; amable, cálida, servicial y con manos delicadas. Durante toda su vida la habían adiestrado para ser una buena esposa, y una buena madre. Y Hinata de ello no se podía quejar, aunque lamentaba que su creadora quisiera su mismo destino para ella. Según la tradición, a pesar de que ella heredaría el poder absoluto, tendría que tener a su lado a un hombre, para llevar las cosas de mayor interés. **Maldita Política** murmuró Hinata al comprender, que por muy buena que fuera en su campo, y por muchos conocimientos políticos que tuviera, jamás podría ocupar el lugar de su futuro marido, que gracias a los cielos, aun no estaba elegido. Suspiró tranquila, al imaginarse que aquella estúpida tradición se acabaría en su madre, puesto que aun con sus veinte años no le habían presentado a su futuro marido. Eso era una buena señal._

_El medico salió de su despacho y las hizo pasar a la sala, Midori la ayudó a entrar sin muletas y sentarla en la camilla. El señor comenzó a quitarle la escayola, ella al comprobar que su pie estaba vivo lloró de la emoción. El doctor palpó la pierna, le hizo algunos cuantos ejercicios y con una cálida sonrisa le pidió que no volviera más. Ella aceptó ese rechazo con una gran felicidad. _

_Al abandonar el hospital sintió que podría huir corriendo a todos los lugares, que podría volver a correr sin importar la hora, y sin importar el lugar. Estaba tentada en hacerlo, pero los claros ojos de su madre le golpeaban en la nunca, haciendo que sus sueños infantiles se quedaran en eso, en sueños. Siguió a su madre hasta el pequeño coche de color canela, y el conductor, un hombre calvo y sin un diente, les abrió la puerta y les pidió que entraran. _

_Al principio Hinata no prestó atención de donde iban, pero poco a poco, comprendió que no estaban marchando hacia su casa. El coche seguía moviéndose hasta que se detuvo delante de una tienda de kimonos. Ella observó a su madre sin comprender, a lo que ella tan sólo le sonrió. Ambas mujeres se bajaron del coche, y caminaron con pasos lentos pero largos hasta la tienda. _

_- ¿Sakura?- habló al fin Hinata al ver a su compañera de facultad en aquella tienda- ¿Qué haces aquí?- no daba crédito a lo que veía._

_- ¡Hina!- gimió ella sorprendida, se acercó a donde estabas ellas, hizo una pequeña reverencia a Midori y cogió de la muñeca a Hinata y la alejo- Es que necesito el dinero...-dice algo avergonzada- Naruto, el otro día me invitó a cenar...a un restaurante de lujo ¿sabes?_

_- ...Y quieres recompensárselo ¿no?- terminó de adivinar ella. Sakura asintió. _

_Midori irrumpió la conversación y le pidió a la amiga que por favor buscara a la encargada, Sakura un tanto avergonzada volvió a hacer una reverencia y fue a buscarla. Al poco tiempo, una mujer alta, con grandes pechos y un cabello rubio les saludó y comenzó a atender. Cuando Hinata se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en pelotas, siendo medida por manos fuertes y ágiles. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía puesto un Kimono ceremonial de un color verde oliva, con pequeñas plumas bordadas. _

_Al salir de la tienda, ya había entendido todo. Su fantasía de ser una presidenta soltera se había acabado. Pronto le iban a presentar a su prometido, y esa idea le resultada de todo menos agradable..._

_El enfado que llevaba encima, era proporcional a lo que odiaba al Uchiha. Tan sólo habían pasado dos semanas más, y ya tenía más de veinte favores acumulados. No sabía como hacía el hombre, para ayudarla siempre que fuera necesario, incluso para tareas absurdas como sacar una lata de una máquina, o abrir una bolsa de patatillas. Hinata comenzaba a desesperarse, y por mucho que corriera, siempre estaba él esperándola, con esa sonrisa falsa que tanto odiaba. Había ideado un plan perfecto para cumplir todos sus favores, pero en el momento que pensaba que lo conseguiría, se le sumaban cinco o seis favores más, por lo que su plan era totalmente inaceptable. Estaba planeando uno definitivo cuando lo que menos quería en el mundo ocurrió..._

_- Hinata, hoy te presentaremos a tu prometido...-le comentó su padre durante la cena de la noche anterior._

_- ¿Eh?¿Ya?¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz cálida, y sin mostrar su horror._

_- Ya tu pie está curado...-murmuró el- Y no hay motivo para alargar más las cosas ¿no crees querida?- comentó mientras miraba a su mujer, que tan sólo sonreía y asentía._

_**Si me tengo que convertir en una muñeca, prefiero pasarme soltera el resto de mi vida. ** Pensó para sus adentro, pero no llegó a demostrar sus pensamientos en su rostro. Asintió obedientemente a su padre y se marchó a dormir. Al día siguiente comenzarían los preparativos; como era tradición la familia del novio se hospedaría durante un mes en la casa de la novia, así podrían convivir juntos y saber como sería el futuro. Si por malas estrellas, la pareja resultaba inadecuada, el compromiso se anulaba, en cambio, si todo iba bien, la boda se celebraría el primer domingo del mes siguiente. Eso Hinata siempre lo había sabido, había visto como sus primas se habían casado con otros engendros, y como ellas, como buenas mujeres educadas aceptaban a su marido...¿ella podría fingir así? Temía a su padre tanto como cualquier trabajador, por lo que siempre había cooperado en todo lo que le pedía, pero ¿pasar la vida con un engendro? No estaba del todo segura. Eso era un costo que por mucho que amara a su padre, o le tuviera miedo, no estaba dispuesta a ceder. _

_Por lo que, se le junto dos planes al mismo tiempo; librarse de los favores del Uchiha, y ser la peor esposa que un hombre pudiera tener. _

_Sonrió satisfecha al leer su plan malévolo. Ahora, tan sólo tenía que ponerlo en marcha. _

_El día de la presentación había llegado; la casa se había llenado de galas, flores blancas por todo, grandes mesas con diferentes bebidas, aperitivos y todo el jardín dispuesto para la futura ceremonia. Hinata tenía arcadas tan sólo de verlo. No se consideraba una mujer falsa, pero tenía poco carácter cuando se trataba a su familia, fuera de ahí, podría decir cualquier barbaridad, pero aquel sujeto llamado Sasuke, le costaba más de lo habitual. Tenía esa aura falsa e hipócrita que podía con ella, incluso aún cuando sabía que lo podría derrotar, no podía ser fría con el. Frustrada por no tener tiempo en hacer su plan maestro, tiro una pequeña maceta con una flor, necesitaba ver que algo se rompía, que toda la perfección de ese mundo se volvía. Observó ansiosa el momento que la vasija se rompía, con los ojos dilatados y una sonrisa macabra en los labios, pero unos segundos antes de que cayera, alguien introdujo su pie entre el suelo y la vasija, haciendo que esta se salvara. En ese momento Hinata exploto, no le era necesario mirar para ver quien era...lo sabía. _

_- ¡Te tengo hasta en la sopa!-gruñó indignada y levantó la vista, estaba apunto de soltarle una sarta de insultos, cuando se percató de algo- ¡Oh dios mio!_

_- No sabía que eras creyente princesa...-susurró Sasuke mientras le sujetaba de la mano y le hacía caminar hasta el tumulto de personas que llegaban. _

_Sasuke vestía con un kimono también ceremonial, de un color gris apagado, con pequeños puntos de color verde, llevaba el pelo peinado y su rostro usual pálido, parecía ligeramente moreno. Llevaba un pequeño pin con la palabra "hombre" en el pecho, y para su desgracia, en su kimono, no muy lejos de sus pechos, ella llevaba el de "mujer". Ese pequeño pin que estaban obligados a llevar todos los invitados, demostraba que lazo tenían con los prometidos, y Sasuke tenía uno que a Hinata no le gustaba en absoluto..._

_- Porfavor dime que no...-rogó casi entrando en llanto._

_- Tampoco soy tan malo ¿sabes?-dijo mientras le levantaba la barbilla con un dedo y luego le besaba. Su beso sabía a tabaco.- Hmm...melocotón. Me gusta el melocotón.- Cuando sus labios se separaron, el de ella se quedó ligeramente abierto, no daba crédito a lo que veía, ni había sentido, si es que había sentido algo.- ¡Ah! Por cierto...con este beso, te he liberado de dos favores...-sonrío- pero aun te quedan treinta.._

_Con esa sonrisa que la ponía histérica se alejó. No fue hasta que una criada la fue a buscar, y comenzaron a hablar, que su cerebro comenzó a reaccionar. Estaba sentada en el pedestal nupcial, con sus arreglos florares, la taza de te ya mezclada, y con un pequeño mocchi. No quería levantar la cabeza, no era necesario, pero tenía esa parte masoca, que tan sólo tienen las mujeres, de ver al quien le ha hecho tanto daño. Y ahí, a su lado, con una sonrisa triunfal estaba el Uchiha, el rey. Sasuke Uchiha, su prometido._

* * *

¿Y Bien?¿Se entendió?¿Hay algo que no se entienda?¡Por fis! Si es así decímelo. ¡Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos pronto~


	3. Tolerancia

**¡Hola! He tardado un poco en subir, pero espero poder subir más seguido. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia! **

_Tolerancia:_

_Los rumores se extienden tan rápido como la pólvora. El compromiso no tan sólo había llegado a los oídos de la prensa, si no también a la Universidad y los demás lugares donde ella frecuentaba. Realmente no le importaba los rumores, aunque era un tanto incómodo responder a las preguntas que aún ni ella misma se había hecho. ¿Cómo se sentía?¿Qué pensaba de su prometido?¿Esta enamorada? Eran cuestiones que tenía apartadas en un rincón de su cabeza, para luego volverlas a agarrar y centrarse en contestarlas con honestidad. Sabía que por muchas pataletas o llantos que hiciera, el compromiso se haría le gustara o no. Tenía tetas, no podía elegir. Ese era su destino, no tenía más remedio que suspira y seguir para adelante, una parte de su cerebro ya lo había asumido, pero lo que si no podía aguantar, es que aquel sujeto que se suponía que debía pasar el resto de su vida, fuera ESA persona. El único humano que no podía ver, porque sentía una tentación horrible de cometer un homicidio, y eso no era lo que le habían enseñado..._

_El jardín de la Universidad ese día parecía más pequeño de lo habitual, el ambiente solidario y feliz, había desaparecido y su normal anonimato parecía haber quedado erradicado. Se sentía como una especie de estatua recién construida; todo el mundo la miraba, susurraba algo pero no se atrevían a tocarla por miedo a romperla. A pesar de que era la hija de una empresa famosa, nunca había sido el centro de atención, por eso que su repentino compromiso le diera tanta fama, le resultaba desagradable, algo que su prometido parecía ignorar. Ella estaba sentada, con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos, dejandose ver, mientras Sasuke, se pavoneaba de tener una mujer hermosa para el solo. **Pero que coño...** murmura para ella, cuando éste se gira para verla y dedicarle una sonrisa encantadora. _

_El timbre de fin de descanso vibro, y la muchedumbre poco a poco, fue abandonando el patio, y dejándolos totalmente solos, nuevamente rodeados de silencio. Ella suspiro y se bajo de la mesa, cogió la maleta y se la colgó del hombro dispuesta a salir para su clase, pero el señor le sujetó del codo y le impidió moverse._

_¿Qué quieres ahora?- frunce el ceño disgustada._

_¿Por qué no estas feliz de casarte conmigo?- pregunta realmente con curiosidad. _

_Hmm... ¿por dónde comienzo?_

_Estaba apunto de leer la larga lista que "Por qué Odiar al Uchiha", cuando un grito femenino algo alterado le irrumpió su misión. Una de las fans del hombre, se había quedado helada al observarlo, y no podía dejar de gemir sorprendida. Hinata comprobó con cierta pena, como la chica le temblaban las piernas y como estaba deseando que sus amigas la ayudaran, pero lamentablemente ellas estaban igual que ella. Quizás porque sabía como funcionaba el pensamiento retorcido de su prometido, pero sintió lástima por las chicas y se enganchó al brazo de él, impidiéndole atacar a las ovejitas blancas y tiernas..._

_¿Nos vamos a clase, querido?- le dibuja una sonrisa tierna, y amorosa, para que las chicas pudieran perder el miedo y la impresión de ver a su ídolo con otra mujer._

_¿Qué pretendes...? - murmura éste sin comprender mirándola*_

_En el momento que las chicas se fueron, ella le soltó el brazo y caminó distante de él. Por mucho que tuviera que casarse con el, no podía pasar más de dos segundos sintiendo su cuerpo cerca del de ella. Quizás por aquel beso a traición que le dio, o por los millones de favores que le debía. Simplemente su biología le impedía estar cerca de él, y para más inrrí parecía que Sasuke, tan sólo quería estar cerca de ella. Y eso era algo que no entendía. _

_En el momento que la noticia de la boda dejó de resonar por los pasillos, la tranquilidad volvió a aparecer. Hinata sentía que podía volver a respirar, aunque tuviera que pasar largas veladas acompañada de su comprometido. Por mucho que le conocía, seguía pensando igual de el; Era terco, orgulloso, creído, antipático y prepotente. No tenía absolutamente ninguna cualidad que a ella le gustara, pero aún así, cuando llegaba el momento de la cena, se sentía extrañamente emocionada. Debía admitir que aquellos compromisos nocturnos le resultaban agradable, siempre conocía alguna faceta nueva del moreno, y además, el siempre le invitaba. ¿Por qué negarse a una invitación? Así no le habían educado. _

_Las cenas que hubieron esas semanas, fueron extrañamente curiosas; Hinata estaba interesada en conocer a Sasuke, parecía que le interesaba acercarse más a el, mostraba más cooperación en la hora de hablar, e incluso intentaba hablar sobre ella. No siempre lograba decir más de dos línea, pero aún así era un pequeño progreso, y en parte Sasuke lo agradecía. Uno de los motivos que Hinata había accedido de buena gana a hacer las cenas, era porque quería descubrir que intención había bajo toda esa fachada de altanería y prepotencia. Y después de casi dos semanas de cenas, estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo aquel día, incluso si eso significaba desnudarse ante sus ojos. Después de todo... el era su prometido. ¿Qué tenía de malo?_

_La cena comenzó muy bien, bien encaminada y sutilmente. Sasuke estaba abierto, receptivo y con unas cuantas copas de vino, cualquiera contaría hasta las cosas más sucias de su historial, y Hinata sabia que su prometido no era una excepción. A medida que iba pasando la noche, y escuchaba la pequeña historia de la vida de su prometido, comenzó a sentir una empatía, e incluso estuvo tentada en realizar su plan con algo de sentimiento real. Por muy obstinada que fuera, debía aceptar que aquel hombre le atraía de una forma, que se podría considerar delito, pero por puro orgullo y cabezonería jamás lo iba a aceptar. _

_La botella de vino ya se había acabado, los dos tenían más que color en las mejillas, abandonaron el restaurante y un taxi les llevó a la casa familiar. Debido a la tradición familiar, aun la familia Uchiha se estaba quedando en la casa de los Hyugas, por lo que cuando Sasuke le acompañó a su habitación, y el estaba destinado a irse a la suya, no era nada extraño, que terminarán en esa situación. Hinata recordando sus intenciones, le invitó a pasar a sus habitación... _

_Quizás fue el calor del día, o el calor del vino pero en el momento que Sasuke se sacó la chaqueta y ella le miró, sintió que su cuerpo ardía por dentro. Tenía la necesidad física de tocarle, y jamás la había tenido. Sasuke se acerca a ella, le coge de la cintura, le atrae a el y le besa con increíble pasión y dulzura, una faceta que Hinata no conocía de el. Se sentía flotar, cuando las manos de el pasaron por su espalda y le acariciaron tiernamente. _

_Tenía el corazón desbocado cuando éste le acostó en la cama y subió encima de ella, besándole por la mejilla, oreja y cuello, cuando volvió a besarle en el oído susurro..._

_Soy inmune al alcohol... - se levanta y con una sonrisa de picardía y de victoria se va hacia la puerta- Quizás... hoy seas mía, pero lo serás Hinata_

_Cuando la puerta se cerró y Hinata se quedó sola en la cama, tuvo la sensación que ella jamás había estado controlado la situación, y que Sasuke lo tenía todo planeado..._

**continuará...**

* * *

**¿Y que tal?¿Gusto?**

**Aquí contesto los reviews...**

**Methy: Si, realmente tenía intención de que fuera gracioso el capítulo. Creo que yo misma me estaba riendo mientras lo escribía. ¡Me alegra que te este gustado! =)**

**Yuukio-chan: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Si, seguiré iré un poco lento... pero ¡lo seguiré!**

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY : Sinceramente, creo que aguantará bastante poco. Sasuke es una tentación muy grande. Me alegra que te este gustado.**

**Y bueno... hasta el próximo cap. **


	4. Tentación

**¡Hola! He tardado un poco en subir, pero espero poder subir más seguido. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia! **

**4.**

_Tentación:_

_Llevaba un tiempo sola en la habitación, pero aún el corazón le latía de forma acelerada en el pecho, sentía aún el eco de sus caricias sobre sus brazos, y todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella. No podía pensar, tampoco coordinar ningún músculo de su cuerpo, tan sólo ver como la puerta seguía cerrada y el no volvía..._

_A medida que iba pasando la semana, notaba que algo había cambiado en su interior. Quizás no lo suficiente para que alguien lo notara, pero si para que ella se sintiera como una extraña en su propio cuerpo. A veces, se encontraba rozándose los labios donde Sasuke le había besado, o recordando el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel. No estaba segura si le gustaba, estaba enamorada o simplemente estaba más caliente que una perra en celo, no estaba del todo segura, pero lo único que tenía presente, es que no podía seguir viviendo con esa extraña sensación en el cuerpo. No podía, no se podía concentrar y no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios o sus caricias. Se sentía como una maníaca sexual, y realmente eso lo detestaba..._

_Tenía intención de hablar con su prometido al terminar la semana, pero siempre que intentaba hablar con el, la moribunda de fans estaban a su alrededor, haciendo que empezar ese tema con el, era prácticamente imposible. Tenía que seguir manteniendo su postura un tanto distante, ya que a pesar de estar comprometidos y que todo el mundo lo conocieran, era sabido por todos, que ella no tenía la mínima intención de casarse a buena gana con el, aunque después de aquella extraña noche, realmente no sabía lo que quería. Tan sólo necesitaba hablar a solas con el, poner los puntos sobre las ies y sacarse aquella angustia del cuerpo. No quería que su prometido, le considerara una mujer fresca que le gustaba calentar a los hombres, y por esa razón también debía hablar con el. _

_Al acabar las clases, esperó pacientemente en la entrada de la Universidad, el salía totalmente solo, sin nadie a su alrededor, no se movió hasta que lo vio muy cerca de ella..._

_¿Me esperabas? - preguntó con una sonrisa graciosa en los labios._

_Estoy aquí ¿no? -frunce el ceño- Vaya preguntas más tonta me haces...-suspira, mientras comienza a caminar a su lado- tenemos que hablar..._

_Me lo supuse..-sonríe divertido, mientras le pasa una mano por la cintura y la atrae a el. Susurra- No puedes quitarte mis besos de tu mente ¿cierto?_

_Sus palabras podían mentir, incluso podía controlar sus gestos faciales para que dijeran una mentira, pero por mucho que lo intentara, su cuerpo y su corazón reaccionaron totalmente a esas palabras, y al contacto de su mano cálida ante su cintura. Sintió como cada fibra de su piel reaccionaba y se erizaba, como su cuerpo exigía que le tocara más y más. Estaba aterrada, porque jamás había sentido tanta atracción física por nadie... nunca. _

_Estuvo envarada, con el corazón a cien por hora hasta que llegaron al coche. Fue cerrar la puerta ya dentro, ponerse el cinturón y sentirse protegida, que los músculos del cuerpo se le relajaron totalmente. Pero por desgracia, cuando el entró y la miró divertido, sintió que toda la relajación de segundos atrás no iba a durar mucho. De reojo podía ver como éste sonreía triunfal, como si hubiera ganando una apuesta consigo mismo..._

_Nos vamos a casar... ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? - murmura divertido, cuando arrancó el coche._

_Hace tiempo que lo acepté...-suelta, aún con los músculos contraídos por los nervios._

_Mentirosa, cada vez que te he mirado esta semana me has bajado la cabeza o apartado la mirada... te recuerdo, que la que quería violarme el otro día... fuiste tu. _

_Aunque no le miraba el rostro, estaba totalmente seguro que sonreía con aquel gesto de superioridad. Como si se hubiera ganado el mayor premio del mundo. Y en cierto mundo, condierarla a ella un premio, era casi como darle la belleza absoluta. Suspiró desconcertada por sus propios pensamientos. Ese hombre, había adquirido algo nuevo en aquel tiempo, había algo que Hinata no había logrado ver con anterioridad, y en ese momento... lo veía como si fuera un extraño adonis que había que rechazar. _

_¿Por qué te fuiste aquel día?- logró preguntar, sacando fuerzas y ocultando la vergüenza de su rostro._

_¿Por qué lo quieres saber?- atacó el, sin apartar la vista de la autopista._

_Hombre, no estoy acostumbrada a que me dejen tirada... ¿sabes? - contestó de forma antipática, pero no pudo contenerlo.- me sentí bastante mal...- murmura._

_Tuvo la necesidad de querer ver la reacción de el ante sus palabras, pero sentía que si lo hacía, perdería todo el valor para seguir hablando. Espero prudentemente a que el contestara, pero al no escuchar palabra siguió hablando. Fue sincera después de mucho tiempo; no le confesó su amor, y mucho menos aceptó minimamente que sentía algo por el, porque ella nisiquiera lo sabía. Necesitaba más datos, necesitaba rellenar las lagunas de su mente..._

_Quiero una cita...- habló de golpe Sasuke cortándola totalmente de sus cavilaciones y monólo._

_¿Perdón?- le miró sin entender- ¿Una cita?_

_Si, seamos novios formales... antes de casarnos._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿No has dicho que necesitas más información?_

_¿Lo que he dicho en voz alta? - gime sintiendo que toda la sangre se le subía al rostro- ¡Oh dios mio! Moriré..._

_Sasuke paró el coche de golpe, y antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada, la besó, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, y ante todo, despertando nuevamente, extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Involuntariamente, rodeo su cuello con los brazos, y se pegó a el, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Era como si su propia biología le fuera susurrando al oído como tenía que poner los labios, como arquear la espalda o sacar el cuelo, para formar un abrazo perfecto entre ellos. Si, alguna vez alguien le preguntaba como besar o abrazar, posiblemente contaría incoherencias y diría finalmente, que esas cosas no se pueden explicar, tampoco dar una guía, tan sólo dejar que el mismo cuerpo hablara por si mismo..._

_Un bocinado les despertó del acalorado beso, ambos respirando agitadamente, sintiendo como sus manos se detenían cada una en una parte del cuerpo del otro; ella tenía sus mano desabrochando la camisa de el, mientras el tenía su mano dentro de su camisa por la espalda, acariciando su piel de gallina y su piel suave. Ambos se quedaron en la misma postura, mirándose con las mejillas encendidas y con la respiración agitada..._

_Esta bien, tendré una cita contigo...-afirma mientras le vuelve a besar. Ésta vez, fue ella quien se separó y volvió a mirar fuera del cristal, necesitaba encontrar la calma entre los árboles del paisaje._

_De acuerdo, cuando lleguemos a casa... quedamos...- murmura también agitado, y sintiendo como su cuerpo pedía a gritos, quitarle toda la ropa a ella y poseerla en ese instante._

_La expresión "Se puede cortar la tensión con un cuchillo" en ese momento quedaría corta de significado. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero no hacía falta que pensaran para saber que el otro estaba nervioso, mucho más nervioso que el mismo. En la cabina del coche, se oía sus respiraciones aún agitadas, su latidos rápidos y de vez en cuando, algún jadeo por extraños y lujorioso pensamientos que cruzaban en sus pensamientos..._

_Cuando el coche se detuvo en el parking, Hinata abrió la puerta y corrió hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y se quedó con el corazón en un puño, sintiendo como la sangre circulaba por sus venas, como su corazón bombeada su sangre, y ante todo... como su feminidad pedía a gritos que fuera tocada. Jamás había tenido tanto deseo sexual, y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía con quien hablar... a pesar de que adoraba a su madre, por muy mujer florero que fuera, había ciertos temas que no podía hablar. También le hubiera gustado hablar con Ino o Sakura, pero ellas tampoco entenderían su situación. Seguramente le dirían que se quitara la moral, que tan sólo sintiera con el cuerpo, pero... a pesar de que no había nada en riesgo, no quería lanzarse. Debía ser paciente, necesitaba rellenar las lagunas... aunque una parte muy dentro de ella, sabía que eso tan sólo era una escusa para alargar lo que, ambos sabían que iba a ocurrir..._

_La tentación acabaría con ellos, y lo sabían..._

_Aunque habían acordado una cita, fueron muchas, tantas que la boda estaba al caer. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro en que temporada estaban, tan sólo eran consciente a cada paso que daban, que el cuerpo del otro estaba rozando el suyo. Tan sólo sabían que, si uno de los dos decía misa... el otro le seguía. Habían llegado a tal nivel de exitación, que tan sólo con un roce de hombres, sentía como su misma biología le decía que fuera corriendo al otro..._

_Parecía que el mundo se movía con una lentitud extrema, mientras dentro de sus cuerpos pasaban las cosas muy rápidas. Hinata ya sabía todo, no podía seguir mitiéndose; una vez una conocida le había dicho que para que una pareja funcionara, se necesitaba tanto el amor psíquico, como el físico... si tu pareja no te atraía físicamente, por muy inteligente y buena persona que fuera, esa relación estaba destinada a fracasar... en cambio, si ambos criterios estaban al mismo nivel... esa relación tenía todo los números para ser larga y próspera. Y Hinata sabía que ellos dos eran la segunda opción; cuando no estaban lo suficiente calientes para besarse, tenían extrañas conversaciones, que muchas veces terminaban en discusiones, otra veces en besos extremadamente pasionales, y otras... tan sólo miradas cargadas de significados._

_Llovía. Era lo único que era consciente, además de que Sasuke estaba en su habitación,sentado en su cama, leyendo uno de sus libros. Ella estaba en la mesa escribiendo algo en una libreta, aunque realmente no era consciente de que era lo que escribía, tan sólo era consciente que el estaba ahí,, y que no había nadie más en la casa, y que llovía... _

_**Aunque hubiera alguien, no nos escucharían...**pensó para sus adentros. Dejó el lápiz en la mesa, y se sentó en la cama, a su lado, rozando su mano con significado..._

_Las lagunas.. se han rellenado ya...- susurra, mientras roza con el índice las venas de las manos de el._

_¿Estás plenamente segura?- pregunta, éste dejando el libro encima de la mesa, y acariciandole la mejilla, clavandole la oscura mirada en sus ojos claros- ¿No habrá arrepentimientos?_

_¿Cuantos favores te debería? - dice divertida, mientras se va acercando a sus labios, y los va rozando con los suyos._

_...los tendría que pensar..._

_Un trueno retumbó por toda la habitación, segundos antes de que Sasuke le devorara los labios a Hinata. El con cuidado, la recostó en la cama, rozando con sus manos su abdomen, muslos, sin soltar sus labios y dejarla de acariciar._

_En ese instante los dos estaban plenamente seguros de lo que iban hacer, no les importaba la lluvia, tampoco que las ventas estuvieran abiertas y se mojara la habitación, lo único que tenía sentido eran sus cuerpos juntos, vovliendose un solo ser..._

_Otro trueno resonó, ahogando sus gemidos cuando sus cuerpos se unieron, en un cálido y profundo abrazo, otro trueno, y otro gemido._

_La lluvia caía tan fuerte, los truenos eran tan seguidos y su placer les nublaba plenamente, que a penas fueron conscientes, que alguien había llegado para fastidiarles no solo la noche, si no toda su relación... una laguna más aparecía entre ellos._

* * *

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena...^^ intentaré no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capi.**

**Aquí contesto:**

**Elena: Me alegra que te este gustado. Yo también me reí bastante escribiéndolo, aunque eso de hombre y mujer no me acuerdo de que era.**

**Kattyto: Y lo que viene...**


End file.
